Loki's spy
by LokiLoki97
Summary: After the destruction of her village, Silva is brought forward to The newly appointed King of Asgard. The dark, mysterious Loki takes an interest in the aggravated Sorceress...He has other loki'd plans for her than training with the Warriors Three, but is that the only thing she yearns for from him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

There was madness all around Silva; shouts and cries of women being dragged out of their homes, their children wailing as they clung to their legs. Men were nowhere to be found, mischievously led by the Frost Giants to the outskirts of the village.

Silva lay curled beneath her bed, shivering as she held her sister's hand. Where was her father? Couldn't he feel the danger his daughters were in?

'I'm scared' Silva's little sister Laena whispered in the cold darkness.

Silva tightened her hold around her sister's hand reassuringly, 'Everything will be fine, and father will be here any second now'

She never thought that she'll be the one who comforts her independent, rebellious sister, who never asked for _her_ help. Silva was the quiet one, shunned because of her "abilities". But Laena was the fruit of the family; pretty, a true lady that was introduced to society and had made a name for herself among people. This never made Silva envious; she only wanted to be accepted.

'What will we do if they break into the hut?' Laena pulled Silva from her reverie. 'Will you be able to use…umm…_Magic_?'

_You speak of it as if it's a horrible thing_, Silva thought angrily.

'We'll see by then' she muttered irritably.

*o*O*o*

More screams erupted from the huts around. It was unbearable for Silva to hear them and not being able to help…What do the Frost Giants want from this village, Silva wondered, are they trying to spread their power over other realms?

A loud thud cut Silva's thread of thought, making her stiffen with alarm. She was ready for the Frost Giants for so long, reading every book that'll help her develop her magical senses, and practicing her spells whole-heartedly….She just needed the right moment.

*o*O*o*

Laena tensed next to her sister, she never felt comfortable with her sister. She was always mysterious to her…scary even. But never the less, they had to be together to get through this, that, Laena fully understood. The sound of thumping footsteps made Laena shake with fear. _They were here…_In the hut. Her eyes widened with alarm as she peeked from beneath the bed a pair disgusting, large blue feet stalk in the room. She looked at Silva; surely she would know how to evade these creatures, Laena thought frantically, all that nonsense she reads all the time has to be helpful somehow!

The blue feet started towards the bed but stopped abruptly. Laena averted her gaze to Silva's crinkled expression; her eyes locked on the frost giant, her naturally red lips that made Laena so envious were muttering strange words…_Spells?_

Suddenly, the frost giant's body fell to the ground with a loud thud. A pair of ruby eyes stared back lifelessly at Laena. Wait. Silva killed? Laena thought fearfully.

*o*o*O*o*o*

'We need to move, Sister!' Silva growled as she crawled from under the bed with one swift move. She waited until Laena clumsily got out, staring wildly at the frost giant.

'Move, Laena'

She grasped her sister's hand tightly and quickly, they fleeted down the stairs. Silva dashed through the door, her eyes expertly darting at every corner of the street looking for any more signs of Frost Giants. She felt a sudden ache as she stared at the small huts around her, they were…Frozen, and human bodies sprawled on the ground, coated by ice. There was only one thought in Silva's mind and that was to escape from here. But before she could make another move, an aggressive hand pulled her away from Laena. She was pinned to the ground, a blue arm around her neck, suffocating her. She felt the air escaping from her lungs. She looked up just in time to see Laena's beautiful body turn into a lifeless, ice-cold statue.

'No!' She screeched, trying to free herself and be at her sister's side…Not beautiful Laena, not her.

'Silence' The giant suffocating her growled, his arm tightening around her throat.

' .Me' Silva spat out as a wave of dangerous anger erupted from her body, jerking the giant above her away and knocking down everyone around her. She quickly got up, rounding on the murderers of her lovely village. They were twice her size, with red eyes glimmering dangerously. She felt a bit shaken but regained repose and unleashed another wave of power at her enemies, sending them flying back. They lay sprawled at her feet, she felt a twinge of pride then remembered Laena. She quickly ran to her sister's frozen body. She leaned over Laena, tears threatening to fall. She paid no attention to the frost giant that sneaked up behind her and hit her so hard that her body helplessly fell down with a breathless gasp.

*o*o*O*o*o*

Silva slowly stirred into consciousness but she couldn't move her limbs. She tried issuing a spell but also couldn't. She felt cold, shackles around her wrists; they were hindering her powers. So instead of dwelling on her impaired state, Silva concentrated on the noises around her. Men were whispering around her in harsh tones.

'You have no business on this realm, this is Asgardian land' a crisp voice chipped.

'We were merely expanding our horizon, we meant no disrespect to the king' the frost giant's voice was easily recognized, their slight cold accent was well known all over the Realm.

'You've angered the king' the Asgardian continued, 'By the orders of the king I demand you hand over your prisoner and return to Johtenhim'

'But she is of no interest to you, leave her with us' Silva realized that she is being discussed. Her chest tightened with fear, what do the Frost Giants want with her?

'If you, savages have not killed her yet then she must be of interest to you' the Asgardian spoke thoughtfully, 'No, we will take her'

'Very well, my lord' there was an unmistakable hint of sarcasm in the frost giant's voice that angered the Asgardian.

'Return to Johtenhim and pray the king does not come after you' Finally, Silva thought, a threat.

'Surely the All-Father would be merciful to us forsaken race'

A sudden silence stretched then broke by the Asgardian's reply, 'The All-Father is in his Odinsleep, his son reigns in his place'

'Thor?' Silva could feel the smile in the Johten's words.

'No' came the Asgardian's reply, 'Loki'

_Loki_…Silva let the name swim in her thoughts for a moment. King Loki of Asgard had saved her.

Suddenly Silva yearned to see her savior.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Loki was fuming with anger as he walked up and down the throne room. How dare the Frost Giants attack one of Asgard's villages? After all he's done for them and their king Laufey! Laufey…The name sent waves of anger all over his body, Loki hated that giant, hated him with all that's left of his heart. He had not attempted once to come look for him; lost son, not once!

He slowly calmed himself; Loki was king now, he had achieved his goals…yet something seemed to be making him emotionally uncomfortable. He shook his head and stared at the kneeling soldier before him.

'Is the attack contained now, Captain?'

'Yes, your highness. We've sent back the Johten's to their land' the captain's booming voice replied quietly.

Loki raised his long, perfectly constructed fingers to his forehead as he massaged his growing headache.

'How many casualties?' He dreaded asking the question, already knowing the answer.

The captain went silent for a few heartbeats, his gaze lowered, 'The entire village has been frozen, Only a few men survived'

Loki clenched his fists. Laufey will pay; he'll be paying those Johtens a visit very soon.

He walked back to the large, golden throne and sat, his legs sprawled before him. 'Send healers to the village to tend to the survivors and try to find a way to un-freeze those villagers'

'Of course, your highness' The Captain got up and headed towards the golden double doors but stopped in his tracks.

'King Loki?'

Loki felt a surge of excitement through his body at his new title, he smiled with contempt and focused his gaze on the Captain, 'Yes, Captain?'

'There is one more thing I'd wish to discuss with you' The Captain was silent for too long that Loki started to worry; Has the All-Father woken from his Odinsleep, surely Loki would've felt it, or has Thor returned? All these assumptions nearly drove Loki mad.

'Well speak up, man! Whatever is this urgent matter?' He demanded angrily his brows furrowing.

'We've found out that the Frost Giants held a captor'

Loki felt a twinge of relief wash over him; he relaxed in his seat again and motioned for the Captain to continue.

'They seemed keen on keeping her but we took her and she's in the royal palace as we speak'

Surprise flickered over Loki's face, 'Her? What would the Frost Giants want with a girl?'

'Well, sire. She's….Unique'

Loki sat at the edge of his seat filled with curiosity, he tilted his head to the side. 'Unique? How so?'

'Umm…You should look at her yourself, my king. She's in reception hall by her sister's frozen body'

'Frozen? Hmm….Bring her to me' Loki felt curious about the girl. Why did the giants want her?

The Captain shook his head, 'She refuses to leave her sister's side, we can't quiet control her, sire'

'I'll deal with her myself…but later. I have other matters to attend to' he gestured for the guards to escort the captain outside, leaving him deep in thought.

*o*O*o*

'Let go of me!' Silva shouted with all her might as she casted a wave of air that blew away all the guards around her.

Why couldn't they leave her alone?

They had escorted her back to her hut after being rescued from the Frost Giants, but as soon as she saw Laena's frozen expression, something snapped in her. Silva demanded the warriors to help bring back her sister but no one helped, which made her angrier as she started using her powers against them…leading to her arrest.

She had used a levitating spell to carry Laena behind the procession that took her to the royal palace.

'Get up you witch!' An outraged guard spat at her, sadly, she was accustomed to such treatment.

Instead of obeying like her subconscious advised her, she sent another wave to push him away.

'Help my sister or I'll destroy this entire palace' Much to her surprise the guards seemed to believe her threat.

'Silence' a loud, booming voice stopped her lashings.

She looked up at the Captain that had been speaking with the frost giant that held her as a prisoner. She stayed quiet as the handsome, middle-aged man walked up to her.

'The king requests your audience' he spoke firmly, but Silva could feel his discomfort.

'I will not see king Loki until someone helps my sister!' Silva's voice sounded cold and threatening.

The Captain narrowed his eyes at her and straightened, 'His highness will be paying you a visit shortly'

Silva felt a rush of exhilaration shower her, she was going to meet the dark, mysterious king of Asgard.

*o*O*o*

'Gentlemen….and Lady, I really don't have time for this' Loki said, exasperated. He had specifically ordered the chamberlain not to allow the Warriors Three and Lady Sif to disturb him, but here they are….disturbing him.

'We only wish to speak to you, Loki' Came Sif's outburst.

Loki dismissed the idea of being angry at them, so instead he had his infamous smirk glued to his face.

'Very well, But you will only address me as king or sire and you will kneel' Loki smiled with contempt.

Sif's stubborn expression turned to rage.

_Come on now, be angry. _Loki taunted Sif with his smile.

He waited for her self-control to break and to give him a reason to banish her too but to his disappointment; Volstagg placed a restraining hand on her armored shoulder, reminding her of her place.

Slowly one by one of the Warriors Three went down to their knees, followed by an angry Sif. Loki smirked at them at the Lady Sif, he only wanted to send her a clear message; _He owned them._

There was a long silence that no one dared to break. Sif and Loki continued to glare at each other.

'We were wondering if his highness would be so kind as to let Thor return from his banishment?' Sif eased herself from anger and turned to sarcasm, which only angered Loki.

'Oh lady Sif, always letting your sentiments get the better of you' he stalked up and down the room, juggling the long golden cane expertly from one hand to the other. He was actually enjoying this; the great Warriors Three at his feet, begging him…it was all so thrilling. He knew that he would never bring Thor back, that arrogant warrior would be the end of Asgard. Loki was only doing what's best for his home. If only Odin would witness how wisely Loki has been ruling the kingdom…he might finally earn the All-Father's approval.

Loki tried to shake away these feelings; he had to take care of these warriors, and quick. He stood erect before them, 'I will not bring Thor back, it'll be against the All-Father's will'

'But-'Sif started but was cut off by Fandral's gruff excuse, 'Enough, Lady Sif. We could see that you're busy, Sire. Maybe we can come discuss this later'

Loki nodded curtly, his emerald green eyes blazing.

The Warriors Three quickly shuffled out of the room. Sif stood glaring at Loki who was staring at her indifferently. She slowly smiled then turned around and walked out of the room.

Loki needed to keep them under his watch, but how?

He took off his golden horned helmet and headed towards the reception chamber to meet the "Unique" girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Silva felt tired, she could not keep her eyes open any longer. If only she could rest for moment, to drift into deep sleep…No, she had to keep awake, needed to keep awake for Laena. Her expression softened as she stared down at her sister. Laena's pale blue eyes that looked lifeless stared back at Silva, the terrified expression on her face made Silva hate herself for being unable to save her sister before. All Silva wanted was a chance, any chance to bring Laena back. She would do anything for her sister…The realization shocked Silva; She was never favored by Laena, actually Laena always tended to ignore her older sister yet Silva never felt closer to her sister than right now.

'My lady?' A small, stout maid walked up to Silva.

Silva's eyes snapped open; she seemed to register her surroundings for the first time since her arrival. The reception chamber was grand; heavily furnished with lavish draping and tables topped with ivory. The wide windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling revealed the night skied Asgard with its glimmering, towering buildings.

'Lady, Please!' The stout maid tugged at Silva's torn sleeve.

'Let me be' Silva snapped back at her, jerking her arm away.

The maid eyed her fearfully, 'Please, The king will be here any minute now, I was instructed to prepare you for his audience'

'No, I'll meet the king as I am'

Silva noticed the maid's disapproving look that her eyes fell down to examine her attire; her corseted top was stained and destroyed, her skirts torn and poking everywhere. Come to think of it, Silva would enjoy a bath and fresh clothes but she couldn't bring herself to leave Laena alone.

The maid started towards her again and Silva raised a finger, aiming at the terrified maid.

'I said leave' Silva stated curtly, her blue eyes turning into cold slits.

Gathering up enough power, Silva was about to blow the maid out of the chambers when a deep, icy voice interrupted her.

'Is there a problem, Ladies?'

A tall looking man, stood in the dark side of the room, shadows danced around his face that Silva couldn't see him clearly. The maid had a panicked expression on her face but was silenced by the man.

'Leave us, Mitta' He ordered crisply, his deep voiced seemed to wrap itself around Silva.

After a few clumsy curtsies from Mitta, she finally exited the chamber. Silva sat quietly on the cool marble floor, eyeing the man curiously.

'Who goes there?' Her voice sounded as cold as before.

'Do you really want to know?' She could feel the smile in his words and she didn't like being laughed at.

Silva quickly got up; pulling her chin upwards in false bravado, she was slightly shaken with fear.

'Show yourself' She demanded angrily.

A low chuckle escaped the man's lips, 'As you wish'

As soon as he stepped into the light Silva had an intake of breath. The man looked powerful, broad-shouldered, with a wide chest and exceedingly tall. Her gaze shifted to his almost pale, white skin, his thin lips slightly lopsided into a smile. He had dark midnight hair sleekly brushed back ending curled at the nape of his neck. As soon as their eyes locked together then Silva felt her knees turn wobbly. Such eyes, such pale emerald eyes that shone, they seemed to pierce Silva's essence. She didn't know what to make of him. He wore normal Asgardian attire; dark green top with dark pants and long, leather boots.

His eyes made Silva uncomfortable as they took her in. He was still smiling that lopsided smile.

'Tell me what makes you so unique' His voice seemed to caress her, yet it took her completely off guard.

'What do you mean, sir?'

He locked hands behind his back and started to circle Silva. He was wise enough not to come closer to her and her sister.

'You've beaten up the royal guard like they were a bunch of little children' His eyes flickered up to hers, 'Now tell me how a girl of your petite frame could do such a thing?'

Silva could feel the growing tension in her body, she had no idea at how to reply; should she tell the man that she had magical abilities and that she could control elements? No, she thought, I don't even know the man.

'Just instincts, sir' She hoped he would believe her ridiculous answer…hopefully.

He looked he up and down with an amused expression as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed across his wide chest.

'What kind of instincts?' He locked gazes with Silva, as if challenging her to look away first.

Silva narrowed her eyes at him, why is she subjecting herself to questioning. She doesn't need to explain herself to this man…this mysteriously handsome man.

*o*O*o*

This tiny little girl was amusing Loki, her sudden change of moods brought a smile to his face. It felt like a long time since he last had a good laugh. Her effort at trying to act brave was hilarious. He could see her uncontrollable shaking body beneath her ruined white gown. Loki had to admit that she was beautiful; rosy cheeks, red full-lips, blue eyes and hair as white as snow trailing down her back. She seemed to shimmer in the darkness.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as if she's thinking deeply about something.

'Why should I explain myself to you? I demand to see King Loki' she said irritably.

Again Loki felt that surge of excitement at someone addressing him as king and especially by this snow-like beauty. Yet it surprised him that the girl hadn't recognized him. Although Loki wasn't as popular among Asgardians as Thor but he was still quiet known for him sorcery.

Loki tilted his head to the side and eyed the girl curiously, 'Why do you want to meet the king?'

'To thank him, of course' the girl stared at back at Loki steadily.

Surprise flickered over Loki but he hid it well with a smile, 'Why?'

'If it wasn't for his highness, I would've been in Johtenheim now' she looked down to her twined hand as heat started to creep up her cheeks.

Loki felt overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn't understand. This stranger had not 'met' him yet but she was willing to thank him for such a small thing that was his duty. He could tell how grateful and thankful she sounded…why couldn't everyone be like her? Loki wondered whether the All-Father could feel this girl's sincerity towards him?

He pushed against the wall and circled the girl again, this time studying her closely. Her face looked tired and exhausted, her clothes seemed stained and clung to her body. Loki wondered how he could repay her for letting him experience such feelings.

'What is your name?' he asked levelly

'Silva, sir' her reply came so quickly that her eyes widened at Loki.

'Are you tired, Silva?'

He watched her expression turn from relief to concern, her gaze fell down to something on the ground. Loki's gaze rested on Silva for a few moments before following hers to the frozen body.

'Can you help her?' Her voice sounded shaky.

Loki wanted nothing more than to help her.

'I can try' Loki took a few steps towards Silva, 'But only when you rest'

'I can't-' She started but with a small incantation conjured by Loki, Silva's eyes instantly shut and she started to fall slowly, only to be caught by Loki. He had an arm around her shoulders and another below her legs. He gathered her up to his chest and swiftly walked out of the reception chamber.

*o*O*o*

After ordering the guards to take good care of Silva's sister, Loki had carried Silva's sleeping body to one of the empty chambers. He quietly placed her tender body on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She looked so peaceful; her red lips slightly parted and her snowy hair pooled on the pillows.

Loki found it hard to tear his gaze away from her peaceful state; he forced himself out of the room. On his way out, he met the stout maid, Mitta.

'Make sure there is breakfast ready for the Lady Silva when she wakes up. She'll need a bath and new robes' Loki ordered the maid with such passion that he couldn't recognize his voice.

The maid curtsied, 'Yes, your highness'

'I need her to be ready by noon' He called over his back as he headed to the clutches of his cold, lonely chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The sun slowly shone over Asgard, barely noticeable from the swimming clouds. Far ahead on the bifrost bridge was the King of Asgard galloping on his mighty, dark steed. Loki had woken up early, just before dawn to prepare for the journey to Johtenheim. He had taken a warm, soothing bath; changed into his royal attire and watched himself in the mirror as he slipped on the silver horned helmet. His emerald green eyes slowly transformed into blood-red ones, his milky skin had shifted into an icy cold color.

_My true form_, Loki thought bitterly as he stared at his reflection bitterly, _I'm a monster. _

He shifted his ugliness back to his Asgardian form and almost felt normal again…But he knew better.

*o*O*o*

Loki cloaked himself with invisibility and headed to the stables but as he passed by the royal quarters he couldn't help but walk to the snow beauty's chamber. Silva lay curled in the middle of the bed, the bed sheets tangled at her legs, her pretty rosy face hidden beneath one of the pillows. The cerulean colored room fitted her perfectly white complexion; she belonged to this icy room. Loki wanted nothing more than to stay here all day and do nothing but watch her sleep. But he had some unfinished business with the Frost Giant.

*o*O*o*

He had reached the keeper of worlds, Hemidal who stood erect with his golden armor.

'How may I help you, my king?' His thunderous voice no longer shook Loki as before, he was king now.

'I need to go to Johtenheim' Loki started to walk into the bifrost but Hemidal stood in his place.

'I do not think it a good idea, sire'

Loki was beginning to become impatient…and deep down disappointed; even Hemidal hated him. Everyone did. They all hated the traitor king. Couldn't they see that this was for the greater good of Asgard? He was the safer choice; Thor was too irrational and thick-headed.

'I honestly don't care what you think, Hemidal' Loki smiled with contempt, 'I order you to open the gates'

'Very well'

Hemidal walked up the small steps in the large concave room. Loki trailed behind him, and stood before the portal stretching to his full height. As soon as Hemidal turned the key Loki was pulled into the never ending portal and transformed to the cold realm that was supposedly his home.

*o*O*o*

'Ahh…The king of Asgard paying me a visit himself, to what do I owe the honor?' King Laufey of Johtenheim stared down at Loki.

Loki scowled at the man who's his father; oh how he loathed him. He continued glaring at Laufey hoping to make him uncomfortable under his stare but instead the frost giant smiled.

'Could it be that you've come to visit your father or hasn't Odin told you?' He smirked at Loki.

'Don't go there' Loki threatened, his voice colder than it had ever been. 'I've only come to discuss business'

He could see hurt flicker over Laufey's face but he quickly hid it. He sat on the edge of his seat, 'You may speak'

'You attacked one of my villages' It was merely a statement.

'Oh, I did?' Laufey feigned surprise.

'I will not tolerate such disobedience' growled Loki, 'This is my Kingdom and-' he started but was cut off by Laufey's cold, shivering laugh.

'Listen to me, boy. If it weren't for us you wouldn't have been king'

Loki tried with all his strength not to hex this smug fool, he stared back at Laufey steadily, 'You want me to keep my side of the bargain and give you the relics and Casket, how do you expect me to believe that there won't be another attack'

He could see the noticeable change in Laufey's body, his body tensing. Loki smiled.

'You have my word that I will not attack you. I only want what Odin stole from me' Laufey spat out.

Loki nodded, 'Very well, a month from now you will gain access to the royal palace, there you can "steal" back your belongings'

'Why can't you bring it to me?' the heartless Laufey was afraid to steal?, Loki thought sarcastically.

'Too suspicious' Loki replied as he turned to leave.

'What if your men attack me first? Or Thor seizes the throne again?' Laufey was taunting him now and Loki would take none of it.

'No such thing will happen!' He lashed out; he hasn't lost his temper in a very long time. 'If it comes down to sending spies between my men then I will do it!'

And with that he stormed out of the room.

*o*O*o*

Silva had never slept so peacefully in her life; she seemed to drift in the darkness into a quiet place. She could feel the warm rays of the sun on her skin, slowly stirring her up. She opened her eyes at a sea colored room that reminded her of her room back in her village. Was she home? Where were her Father and Laena?

Suddenly she shot up and stared fearfully around her, this was not her room; this looked too lavish. Small bits of what happened in the previous days sank into her deranged brain. Her village had been destroyed, her father was missing and Laena…Laena was frozen because she had been unable to help her. She pulled her knees to her chest and threw her arms around them, pulling them to her as tears slowly started trickling down her pale cheeks. She was useless, taken hostage by the Frost giant. Slowly she remembered being rescued by the King's guards. She couldn't remember anything else after that, only a pair of piercing emerald eyes and strong arms. When she was done crying, she got up and felt slightly nauseous and sluggish.

There was a wash basin placed on the ebony tables for her to wash her face. She never felt such relief at the stinging water against her face. She was still dressed in her ruined clothes but before she could think more a knock on the golden double doors interrupted her.

'Come in' she called softly; she felt her heart sink into her chest when the stout maid, Mitta walked into the room not the emerald eyed man.

'Good morning, my lady' Mitta chimed as she placed a tray stacked with food on a table and stationed a chair before it.

'Where's my sister?' Silva asked grumpily, trying not to be seduced by the smell of the aromatic food.

Mitta frowned at her, 'She's in a room of her own, the healers are tending to her. Trying to un-freeze her, I suppose'

Silva felt slightly relieved but she would feel safer if she was with Laena.

'You should eat my lady, we need to prepare you for your audience with the king' Mitta said merrily, obviously not frightened as the night before.

Silva nodded and headed to the table, feeling overwhelmed as she ate.

*o*O*o*

Mitta had made her a bath and headed back to the chambers. Silva quickly scrubbed herself and sunk her head into the warm, scented water, letting it gather her into its soothing folds. She spent another hour trying to clean her white hair, turning it from grimy grey to the fading snowy color. She went to her room to find a glamorous blue gown lying on the bed.

'What is this?' Silva asked a hurried Mitta.

'The king instructed that you have new robes' she replied, Silva felt the heat creeping up to her cheeks. 'Now hold still while I brush your hair'

It felt like forever as Mitta aggressively brushed Silva's hair, trying to untangle the snowy hair. When it finally fell down her back gracefully, Mitta braided the sides of her hair and pinned them. Silva then wore the blue robe; it clung to her body, emphasizing the shapely body that Laena envied.

Mitta guided Silva to the mirror, she let out a shout of approval. 'I did a wonderful job'

'Yes' Silva said breathlessly as she stared at her glinting expression.

'Now you're ready to meet the King'

*o*O*o*

The throne room was huge, Silva felt like a little dot in it. She stood next to the Captain, surrounded by soldiers as if she's a haphazard. They were glaring at her and that made her uncomfortable. To her annoyance, Silva found herself looking for the man that had carried her to the chamber. Her eyes swept across the golden room but she couldn't see him.

A broad-shouldered herald walked up to them, 'The king will see her now'

The soldier beside her snorted and stared at Silva distastefully.

'Thank you' The Captain replied and motioned for the irritated soldier to move Silva to the King.

Silva was aggressively pulled in front of the throne and pushed down to her knees. The soldier holding her hands painfully behind her soldier. She looked up at the King of Asgard with clenched teeth.

She let out a gasp of surprise, a pair green emerald eyes stared back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Loki sat relaxed in his seat-like throne. He never found it difficult to meet up with the councilors, mercenaries and petitioners; he could easily solve their problems with wit, He would sit quietly and listen; he could see their looks of approval. He felt his chest swell with pride…If only the All-Father could see him.

It was noon now; Silva would be here any minute. He felt restless, shifting in his chair, tapping his foot against the tiled floor. He had to deal with one more petitioner and then the Snow-beauty should appear. He finished up his royal duties and heaved out a deep breath; he motioned for the herald to fetch Silva.

*o*O*o*

He could see her snowy hair over the golden helmets, the soldiers surrounded her. She must possess such magnificent power to scare off soldiers. Loki smirked at the alarmed expressions of the guards as they stepped forward. Much to his surprise, he could see her face; just as beautiful as before but now well rested, staring around the room with a determined expression and then…she frowned. Loki felt excited all of a sudden, she was looking for him, well not him, the man who was with her yesterday. He was puzzled at the way this snow-girl could make him experience such foreign feelings; it was all so strange to him.

He relaxed in his seat, his index fingers slowly brushing his lower lips in amusement. Silva walked up to the small dais next to the Captain and a grim looking soldier. The Captain gave Loki a deep bow, Silva was still staring around her. Loki felt a smile forming on his face. The grim-looking soldier bowed then pushed Silva to her knees, holding her wrists tightly behind her. Loki saw her face turn from thoughtful to angry, she clenched her jaw and glared up at him. He stared blankly at her, the blue robe he had chosen for her, clung perfectly to her wonderful body; his eyes swept all over her before resting on her face.

She let out a gasp and her eyes widened. She recognized him. And he felt thrilled.

*o*O*o*

It was him, the emerald eyed-man, Silva thought shockingly. He sat in his chair; his long legs sprawled before him. His index finger brushing his lips, the gesture made heat creep up to her face. His green gaze seemed to pierce her, and she felt uncomfortable.

His thoughtful gaze shifted to the idiotic soldier holding Silva down. She wanted nothing more but to blow the idiot away.

'Why is she tied up?' Loki's deep voice had that same reaction from her body just like yesterday.

The soldier stood up from behind her and bowed, 'She's a danger to his highness'

'Why is that?' Loki's expression seemed almost bored.

'She's a witch, sire. She'll hex us all, she needs to be taken care of' the soldier replied angrily.

_Wonderful, a hot-headed idiot_, Silva thought sarcastically.

Silva saw Loki's expression turn from boredom to annoyance, he stood up to his full height, his silver armor glistening in the fire torches.

'A witch? Your king's a sorcerer, does that mean I'm a danger to everyone and I should be treated as such?' He spat out.

'Uhh, no, sire..I was just-' the soldier started but quieted.

'I suggest you shut up, soldier' Loki said distastefully.

Silva's heart was beating with excitement, there was someone like her! She wasn't the only weird person in this world. She still couldn't smile but she hoped the grateful look on her face would be understood by Loki. He spared her a side-ways glance, his eyes shining; with pride, excitement or what?

*o*O*o*

Loki had dismissed the hot-headed soldier and motioned for the Captain to tell the story of the attack on her village. Silva sat squatted on the ground where the soldier left her, she couldn't bring herself to stand as the Captain recited everything that happened; the attack, her sister being frozen, the frost giants kidnapping her and finally her raging attack against the king's guard. Silva kept her eyes cast downward. Story after story made her feel bitterer.

When the Captain finished his story, Silva could feel the king's eyes on her. She slowly dragged her eyes to meet his. He looked…impressed? Silva felt strange. There seemed to be a thousand thought rushing through Loki's head but he wasn't showing anything.

'Thank you, Captain' Loki replied calmly, 'Now, Leave us'

The Captain hesitated, but only for a moment then he and the rest of the guards walked out.

Silva stared at the door with longing. She didn't want to be in the same room as the king. He didn't frighten her; he made her feel different.

'How are you, my lady?'

Silva tried to calm her ragged breathing, 'Well, your highness'

She could hear his boots against the tiles of the dais, he was almost close.

'The room is to your liking, I hope' He was closer, his voice wrapping around her.

'Yes, sire'

There was a sudden silence and he sat down on his knees in front of her, 'Tell me about your powers'

'Powers?' Silva's voice sounded shaky.

'I won't hurt you, Silva. You have my word' his voice was very soothing, 'I only want to know your powers, Are you an elemental?'

She nodded quietly, 'But I can only control Air and Water'

Loki was quiet for a moment, which made her regret saying anything. He got up to his feet. 'You have a gift, lady Silva. Your family must be proud'

Silva cringed, 'No, sire. They weren't happy with my abilities, that's why I never went to the academy'

She looked up at the shocked expression on the King's face, he seemed to sympathize with her, but she didn't want his pity.

'Why so?'

'They were scared that I couldn't control my powers' She replied calmly, 'But I studied, and read loads of books to practice my abilities'

He was silent again, prodding on his thoughts. He leaned against one of the pillars, his finger brushing his lips again. Silva found herself staring at his lips.

'You can be very useful, Silva. What else can you do?'

It was Silva's time to smirk, she got to her feet. She closed her eyes tightly and counted to three then transported herself to Loki's side. He was still staring at the spot where she was standing.

'I can apparate' she replied calmly.

Loki quickly turned his head with surprise; he looked at her with gleeful approval.

'You're very talented' he remarked…Mostly to himself.

'You and I have so many things to talk of; we need to meet for another time. It's almost dinner time' Loki murmured as he stared at her.

Silva was finally aware of how close he was, she slowly backed away.

'What about my sister, won't you help her?'

Loki disappeared from in front of her, she looked around her fearfully.

'If you do something for me, I promise you I'll bring back your sister' She felt him behind her, his warm breath on her neck, his words whispered softly into her ear.

She shivered, _Anything for you_, she almost whispered. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

She was turning mad; she realized that she would do anything for the King of Asgard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Sif sat in the dining Hall with the rest of the Warriors Three; Volstagg was far too busy to make small talk, stuffing his mouth in his fig pie. Fandral was flanked by the most beautiful women in Asgard, what they saw in him; Sif never understood but she chuckled at the thought. Hogun sat quietly, watching the dining hall with narrowed eyes. Sif noticed that he hadn't touched his food, but so had she.

'You haven't eaten, Hogun' She remarked dryly, taking a sip from her cup of wine.

He turned towards her slightly and nodded, 'I'm not hungry'

'Neither am I' Sif sighed tiredly, 'I can't possibly eat knowing that Thor is on Midgard without his powers' she said angrily.

Volstagg stopped eating for a second and looked at Sif's red face, 'You shouldn't speak so loudly, Sif'

She turned angrier, 'At least I'm concerned about what our friend is going through, not too busy stuffing my mouth with food!'

Fandral had joined their table and smirked at Sif, 'I think we both know why you're concerned about Thor'

The rest of table snickered; Sif punched Fandral on his shoulder. 'Ouch!'

Volstagg relaxed back in his chair, rubbing the large tummy protruding from above his tight pants. 'I do care about Thor. We just can't do anything about it'

'Yes we can' Hogun murmured calmly.

'Ofcourse! We can go to Midgard and bring Thor back' Sif said excitedly, 'if Loki refuses to bring him back then we'll do it'

Fandral stared at Sif with a skeptical face, 'I suggest you stop talking nonsense'

'You don't –' She started but was cut by the entrance of the King.

Trumpets blared and the King of Asgard entered the Hall, standing as tall as ever, his silver armor gleamed beneath the stars, his green gaze swept over the hall until it rested on the Warriors Three. He took a few steps towards them with a gleam in his eyes that no one saw before. Sif narrowed her eyes as a small looking girl walked next to him. She had never seen this girl before but she looked capable of herself, walking with a graceful stride. She was athletically built just like Sif but with more womanly curves that Sif lacked. The girl had such white hair Sif had never seen before. She was beautiful.

'Warriors, I have someone I would like you to meet' Loki declared calmly as he stood before them. He took the girl's hand and pulled her towards them.

'This is the Lady Silva, she's very talented with the arts of combat. I was wondering if Sif would be kind as to take her under her wing…for training I mean'

Lady Silva smiled at them, her eyes boldly resting at each and every one of them. Of course Fandral took a liking of her at once, jumping out of his seat to greet her.

'We'll take good care of her lady. She'll be in good hands, your highness' he chimed in. He took her hand and stirred her to a seat between him and Sif.

Sif caught a glint of anger in Loki's glare that she found strange but thought no much of it. She simply glared at him, remembering their previous encounter in the throne room.

'You needn't worry, sire. Go enjoy your dinner, she'll be happy to sit with Fandral' Sif knew she hit a nerve when Loki clenched his jaw and nodded at them and stormed towards his throne.

She had really missed making fun of him.

*o*O*o*

The rest of the night went smoothly, Lady Silva was great company. Sif actually enjoyed chattering with her. She had a wide range of topics to speak of, she was well educated and witty. Fandral stared at her with fascination, the poor boy was smitten. Volstagg would laugh uproarsely when she said something funny but Hogun sat, smiling politely when asked a question by Silva. What Sif liked about her was that she wasn't like the rest of the girls, taking too much care of her appearance; the girl looked like a natural.

'What brought you here, Lady Silva? Volstagg asked as he wiped a trail of gravy from the corner of his mouth.

Silva's face darkened suddenly and shrugged, taking a large sip from her drink.

'Her village was under attack, am I correct?' Hogun asked, Sif kicked him from beneath the table when Silva glowered at him.

'Yes' she replied curtly, 'Frost giants'

'Nasty creatures' Fandral remarked dramatically.

The whole table nodded in agreement. It was quiet for some time until Silva cut the silence.

'What type of training do you normally have? I used to train by myself, men at my village refused that I participate' She asked eagerly.

'Everyone had the same negativity towards Sif at the beginning but look at her now; she'll kick each of our arses easily' Volstagg joked with a merry laugh.

'She'll kick yours easily, my friend. But not me, I assure you' Fandral said hotly as he leaned towards Silva who was grinning.

'I believe you forgot your losing duel last week, Fandral. Let me recall who fell to the ground begging me to stop' Sif said teasingly as she caressed her chin.

Everyone around them within earshot was laughing heavily, tears trailing down their faces as Fandral grunted and chugged his entire drink.

All were laughing except Loki, who sat perched on his throne with Queen Freyja talking to him seriously. Sif could see the black shadow beneath the queen's eyes from spending each hour by the All-Father's side. She was talking to Loki and the High Councilor. It seemed very wrong to Sif, he doesn't deserve to be there; this is Thor's rightful place. He is King.

Loki was slowly brushing his lips, his intense gaze locked on Silva. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since he entered the hall. He hadn't touched his food too; his complete undivided attention was concentrated on Silva.

*o*O*o*

Loki tried stopping himself from hexing Fandral, why couldn't he keep his hands to himself? He kept brushing his hands against Silva's when he aimed to take his drink; Loki could see him peeking at her with a sly look. Loki took a deep breath and tried to relax; why should he care whether Fandral was flirting with Silva or not, he really mustn't care. His plan was working grandly already, Sif and the others instantly took a liking to Silva. He wanted Silva to be close to the Warriors Three, he wants someone on the inside. He couldn't possibly keep an eye on the Warriors while creating the wormhole for the Frost Giants and juggling between the royal duties…yes, he had been wise at using Silva.

'Loki?' His "Mother" called for him but he was too busy staring intently at Silva, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear while listening earnestly to Sif and Volstagg as they told her one of their stories. Her red lips pierced in concentration. Loki felt the room turn warm all of a sudden; He tugged at his collar.

'Son!' Freyja tugged at his sleeve snapping him from his reverie.

'Yes?' He replied, surprised at the calmness of his voice.

'I think you ought to bring your brother back' she said, her eyes gleaming with a mother's love, not for him, of course. For Thor.

He stared at her blankly, feeling a sudden hollowness in his soul. His eyes turned red, his expression that he tried to master was slowly cracking, 'Why? Father had banished him; I have no authority to bring him back'

She smiled sadly at him, 'Very well, but he will come back. Your father does nothing without a reason' and with that she left him and started chattering with one of her friends.

_He will never come back_, Loki thought to himself.

He stared at Silva; she'll help him to stop Thor. He knew she would.

*o*O*o*

Silva had never been in a party so glamorous, it wasn't a party but she felt like it. She wasn't looked down on, she wasn't locked in her room with food; doomed to eat alone. Everyone was unmistakably friendly; She clicked instantly with the Lady Sif, she reminded her slightly of herself. Volstagg was the funniest man she had ever met, his long, bushy beard always stained with pudding or pie. Fandral was very nice, asking her if her wine was good, or whether she wanted a refill, he was at her side the whole evening. Hogun at the other hand was as distant and cold as a frost giant, yes he was that bad. He completely ignored Silva only watching her in a peculiar way.

Back in the comfort of her own room, she had sat down at her dressing table and washed her face from all signs of make-up, brushed her hair and slipped on her grey sleeping gown that was set on the large bed. Her heart swelled at the thought that King Loki had chosen all these dresses for her. She had felt his eyes on her all evening, she would act completely occupied with her drink and she would discreetly stare at him from the rim of her cup, their eyes would meet and she would choke with surprise at the intensity of his gaze. She felt a shiver wash down her spine as she remembered how he had looked; his fingers brushing his lower lip in that unsettling way. An uncomfortable knot formed at the pit of her stomach as a knock came from the door.

She quickly jumped up and wrapped the robe around her, 'Come in'

Her heart thudded as she saw Loki slip through the door. Silva tried to look anywhere else but at him.

'How was dinner?' He asked his voice somehow gruff.

'Very well, my king' She replied calmly.

'Good..' They went quiet for a minute, Silva stared up at him and saw him staring back at her. She felt an electric shock rush through her veins.

'Is there something troubling you, sir?'

She suddenly saw a look of longing in his eyes that scared her but he nodded and sat on the large arm chair, staring up at her from head to toe, taking her in. She was busy staring at him too.

There was a small voice in Silva's head telling her to be careful, that this –whatever she was thinking of in her head- was going to end badly. But for the first time in her life, Silva ignored the voice in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

'Asgard's going through a rough time, Lady Silva' Loki whispered quietly as he sat in Silva's room.

He leaned out of the arm chair, his elbows stationed on his knees. Silva thought he never looked as attractive as now; a menacing look on his face, the intensity of his gaze, slowly flexing his jaw.

She cleared her throat and took a seat opposite him. 'What kind of trouble is Asgard in?'

'Frost Giants' The words turned Silva cold, her expression hardening.

'Are we in danger of being under attack?' She locked gazes with Loki, he stared at her steadily. He could easily mask his feelings but looking at his eyes, Silva could see Anguish, Anger, and Resentment.

'If Thor comes back, we'll be in grave danger' He straightened and gazed at the un-lit brazier. With a flick of his wrist the brazier was glowing with flames.

'Thank you' Silva smiled, 'You were saying…' She turned serious again.

'If Thor returns then he'll rage war against Johtenheim, and that isn't very wise. Only if I could keep Thor on Midgard for a few months then I might solve this whole predicament without using our resources. Asgard is not ready for war, no trained legions, the generals turning soft from all the banquets they've been going to and the All-Father in his Odin-sleep'

Silva sat quietly as she listened to him. Loki had spoken with such determination that he had probably thought this over. After he had finished he glanced at her, his emerald eyes pierced her.

'I presume you've thought this over, your highness? What makes you think Thor will come back?' She tugged a loose strand behind her ear.

Loki's gaze rested on Silva's hands for a few heartbeats, Her breathing started to turn ragged, she was have a hard time breathing. The whole room turned too warm.

'Sire?' She pulled him out of his reverie.

'The Warriors Three' his eyes travelled up to her face.

'What about them? You don't think they're plotting against you?'

'I don't think, I know so' He got up quickly and started stalking back and forth. 'Thus comes your part'

Silva's ears perked up, 'Me? What can I possibly do?'

He stopped walking and glanced up at her from hooded eyes, 'You've got powers, and you can fight just as good as any warrior in the royal guards'

'How will that help you in stopping their plotting?'

She was really puzzled now, what could he possibly use her powers for?

'You ask too many questions' he chuckled. 'You won't stop them, I could never put you in such danger' he whispered softly, turning Silva's insides into mush.

'Then what am I to do to help you?' She asked eagerly, too eagerly.

His eyes shone for a second but he sat back in his chair, his fingers laced before his face. 'I want you to keep an eye on them'

She felt a sinking in her chest; this was what he wanted her to do.

Disappointment was written all over her face, somewhere deep down in the pits of her body she had fanaticized of something else. Loki had mistaken her disappointment for hesitation. He unlaced his fingers and placed them on her knees, she felt a jolt through her body, and he seemed affected by it too.

'You will be in no danger, I promise' he murmured, 'I couldn't bear putting you through trouble'

Why did these words turn Silva mad? Her breathing came loudly now, her chest heaving wildly. That intense cord pulling them together could be felt by both of them, Silva knew that quiet well. It was all she could think of but Loki… He gave away nothing. His face sculptured into a stoic expression.

'I can do that' she murmured quietly, averting her eyes somewhere else.

'Thank you'

She cleared her throat, 'What exactly am I keeping my eyes on?'

'I want to know whether they'll try to go to Midgard, if they do much as mention Midgard to you, You must come tell me' He said quickly, his jaws clenching. 'Understood?'

'Yes, your highness' she whispered, her eyes widening.

'You swear to obey me, now?' he relaxed in his seat, relief on his face. 'You have to promise yourself to me'

She quickly got up and fell to her knees; something strange was working inside her. This was not her; she did not just go falling to her knees for a king. She cast her eyes downward and started reciting words from an old book she read about oaths. A dark shadow started circling her wrist, and then slowly making its way to Loki's. He extended his arm and the dark cord twisted around their hands, bounding them by oath.

'Do you swear to serve me?' He asked his voice gruff.

'Yes'

'And to obey my every command?'

The cord got darker and tighter as she replied; 'yes'

'What is spoken between us will be discussed with no one' he ordered.

'Yes, my king' she couldn't bear the tightness around her wrist.

'Now, we are bound by oath' he whispered.

Everything turned black and Silva sank into Loki's arms, 'Sleep well, my snowy spy'

*o*O*o*

She had actually agreed to help him; she had become his spy. Loki felt thrilled, exhilarated. It was all too good to be true. She was fooled easily, why that thought made him uncomfortable, he didn't know. If she finds out the lie in his words she might never wish to speak to him again…He'll have to worry about that later.

He sat in her room, on the arm chair. He hadn't moved after resting her on the bed. She looked so serene and peaceful that by looking at her he might be as untroubled as her.

He felt horrible all of a sudden, disgusted even. She was the only thing that had caught his eyes since a long time, she stirred strange feelings in him that he had never experienced before. She doesn't deserve what he was putting her through. Loki felt guilty, it shocked him to do so. He shook his head dismissingly; He was a Frost Giant, he should not have these feelings. This thing he yearned for with her should be forgotten. He was a monster, he couldn't involve himself with her, he had seen how her face hardened at the mention of Frost Giants, she'll be enraged if she found out.

_She mustn't know_, he thought bitterly.

He'll just keep a distance between the both of them. Just keep it professional.

_You're sitting in her room watching her sleep, you idiot._ A small voice taunted him.

Blast his brains; he couldn't bring himself to leave. He didn't want to.

*o*O*o*

The sun blazed through Silva's window, sending blue crystals' shadows dancing over her face. She felt horrible and groggy, her head crowded with yesterday's encounter with Loki. She hugged herself miserably; she had agreed to spy for him. She had gone against all she believed in to please him…wait. Was she trying to please him or to bring back her sister? She had promised to do anything for Laena. Laena…

Silva wanted to blast herself out of the room into oblivion. She had been enjoying her night yesterday, fooling around and dining without ever thinking about the younger sister that was frozen and paralyzed. Hot tears threatened to fall and after much thought; she gave in to the tears and started into uncontrollable sobs. She was a horrible person, using her sister's state to enjoy the lavishness of the royal palace, using the Kingdom's problems to get closer to the king! Why couldn't she be normal? Why didn't she just let the Frost Giants kill her when they had the chance?

'Silva!' The deep voice surprised her. Wasn't it morning already, what was the king of Asgard doing in her chamber?

She didn't want him to see her like this, she never let anyone see her crying. So she did the only possible thing she could do. She masked herself with invisibility and sat quietly, wanting him to leave her alone.

*o*O*o*

Loki had dozed off by the brazier in Silva's room. The last thing his eyes saw before shutting was her small figure twisted between the bed sheets.

He had woken up to a strange, strangled noise. He shot up from his chair, feeling alarmed. His gaze fell on Silva's hunched body in the middle of the bed. She had her arms around her legs, her chin on her knees. Fresh tears streamed down her face, chocked sobs escaped her lips. Loki felt something in him twisting in agony. He wanted nothing more but to rush to her and hold her tight…What the hell was he thinking?

'Silva!' He called, barely recognizing his voice.

Her eyes widened at him, her blue eyes milky and red from crying. Her lips redder than ever. He had some trouble breathing.

Before she answered him, she disappeared.

'Damn!' he muttered as he slammed his fist against his thigh. He threw himself back on his chair.

'Loki, you're a complete idiot' he told himself.

He heard another choking sound which made him quickly turn around in his seat. There was no one on the bed but he could still hear a faint sobbing. He saw the bed sheets slightly move. She was there! Silva surprised Loki at every turn.

'Silva?' he called softly but no reply came, 'I can hear you'

'No, you can't' she sniffed, still invisible.

Loki found himself chuckling, 'Show yourself'

'I don't want to'

He frowned and crossed over to her bed and sat on the edge. 'Why are you crying?'

'I'm not crying' she replied calmly, no more choking noises and suddenly there she was, right infront of him that he could smell her jasmine scent. He inhaled sharply. She looked…beautiful.

'Really?' then these are not tears' he taunted her with a smile. He reached out and brushed a tear away from her rosy cheeks.

He froze. What has he done?

Silva stared at the hand cupping her cheeks then back at Loki's shocked expression. His will power had disappeared, leaving him yearning to lean down and kiss Silva's flushed red lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Silva couldn't move, she was hardly breathing. Her eyes locked on Loki's face; his expression just as shocked as she was. His emerald eyes landed on her lips and all of a sudden the electric current between them hardened, pulling them to each other.

_Kiss me_, Silva's eyes widened with realization at how much she wanted him to kiss her.

He slowly leaned down; Silva could almost feel his breath on her face. This was it, the kiss she's been waiting for. His eyes never left hers and suddenly something hardened in them and he pulled away, apparating next to the brazier. Silva frowned and stared up at him, she never felt so humiliated. She was silly to believe that a king would kiss her. The depression from earlier washed over her; and hating herself, she started again.

'Breakfast's almost ready in the dining hall' Loki muttered hoarsely, straitening his dark, green shirt with his long, fingers.

Silva said nothing; she only summoned new attire from the wardrobe and headed to the small antechamber. She slipped on her brown corseted top, with dark pants and mid-riff skirt, a pair of leather boots were placed for her next to the dressing table, which she strapped on. She re-appeared in the chamber to find Loki still stationed next to the brazier, his expression horrified. His eyes darted to Silva and slowly her masked his horror but she could see the redness around his eyes.

'Does the King wish for something else? If not, I'll be heading to my _duties_, sire' She spoke curtly, she could hear the sadness in her voice.

'You may go' He replied quietly and disappeared into smoke.

*o*O*o*

The days went by and Silva fell accustomed to how things in court were; Breakfast in the morning, then she would head to the arena with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif for some combat training. For the first few days, she would sit on one of the benches next to Fandral watching Hogun, Volstagg and Sif battle as he explained the techniques and weapons.

When Silva felt that she was finally ready to battle, she chose to fight Sif; an easy target, Silva thought.

'What's your preferred weapon, Sif?' Fandral asked as they strolled through the weaponry vault.

She had already planned the fight in her head, she would use her powers. Up until now, Silva had not told her companions about her "abilities", she wanted to surprise them.

'A stick' she mused, grinning at Fandral.

He stopped in his tracks and stared at the rest of his friends, 'A stick? Surely you've been listening to me. A stick?'

Everyone else chuckled except Silva, 'Yes, a stick. You've helped me greatly, Fandral. Now let me prove myself'

'Please, Fandral. Let the lady pick her weapon' Sif called smugly from the arena, 'This will be interesting' she whispered to Volstagg.

Fandral let out a sigh and handed Silva a long, wooden stick which she took with a gleeful smile. And then she hugged Fandral, turning him red. Volstagg and Hogun snickered.

Silva was unaware of the lost King staring down at the Arena from his window.

*o*O*o*

Loki felt miserable…and tired. He had been spending all his nights huddled in his room, his nose stuck in his books trying to build the portal hole for the Frost Giants. And during the day, he stays in the throne room listening to countless complaints from the petitioners and Councilors.

He had finished his royal duties earlier than expected. He threw himself on the bed, crossing his arms under his head. Loki had never felt this tired before, he had thrown himself into his work ever since the day with… No. He had promised himself not to think of _her_. He just couldn't. He had ruined everything; he had told her after breakfast that same day that if she found anything suspicious she would come to him immediately, if not, she should not disturb him. She had looked at him with a sorrowful expression, nodded her head and headed to the arena with Fandral by her side. She had looked fiercer and exotic with her fighting attire. Loki always found Sif almost ridiculous in her armor but Silva…she belonged in it.

_You're thinking of her again_, a voice in his head reminded him.

Loki let out a growl and shut his eyes. A pair of electric blue eyes swam in the abyss of darkness in his head. His eyes fluttered open, expecting to find her there on top of him. He was turning mad and he knew it. He groaned with frustration and headed to the window, wanting to let some fresh air in. His window overlooked the wide arena where the Warriors Three, the Lady Sif…and Silva were. Loki thought of himself as extremely unlucky; just as he had managed to open the shutters that he saw Silva and Fandral in an embrace. His face lost all colors, making it paler than it already is. He wanted to go down and choke Fandral with his bare hands. They let go and Silva headed to the middle of the Arena to meet Sif. She was about to battle; now this he had to see. He transported himself down to the arena and shadowed himself.

*o*O*o*

Silva had never felt so excited before, a little bit mischievous too. She wore no look that would give her away. She composed her face into one of curiosity as she stood before Sif. Sif on the other hand seemed smug and happy, smirking at the hopeless stick in Silva's arms.

'Are you ready, stick girl?' She asked as she held her huge sword, swinging it expertly.

'As ready as I'll ever be' Silva replied, a sly smile on her face.

Volstagg sounded the horns, signaling the beginning of the duel. Sif let out a cry and charged towards Silva, her sword aimed at her. Silva gripped the stick and still smiling slyly. She waited until Sif was just infront of her to apparate behind her. Sif almost tripped and staggered.

'What the-?' she stared around her with wide eyes.

Silva quietly came up behind her and showed herself to the others, and with a swift move of her stick she slammed the stick across Sif's calves knocking her down on her face.

She let out a bellowed laugh and disappeared again. Sif's face was no longer smug, just red with anger. She got up again and charged again only to be slammed against the stomach with the suddenly appearing stick.

Sif let out a shaky gasp, 'Show yourself and don't hide'

'As you wish' Silva suddenly appeared before her, with happiness that she could barely contain.

She was really enjoying this; she had never realized that she could use her powers in such a way. No wonder the warriors back home hadn't approved.

She was standing again in starting mode, waiting for the horn. The signal blasted through her ear, she charged towards Sif. Sif was smiling with contempt, preparing herself to swing her sword when Silva was suddenly in front of her, shrunken in size, swinging the stick back her legs; making Sif land on her behind.

Silva grew back into the right size and fell to the ground from how hard she was laughing. A mischievous glint in her eyes, her snow braided hair filled with twigs and leaves.

Everyone else was laughing except Hogun and Sif. Hogun was watching Silva with a guarded expression, while Sif was embarrassed to be won by a rookie.

'Where did you learn to fight like that?' Fandral asked as he helped her up.

She smiled sheepishly, 'I've been practicing'

He nodded as he ran a hand through his golden, reddish hair as he turned to Volstagg, 'That fighting technique…reminds you of someone, Volstagg?'

'None other than the sorcerer Loki' he scoffed, a dark shadow cast over the faces of the Warriors Three that Silva thought was unsettling.

She wanted to hit Volstagg with the stick she was holding for reminding her of _him_. She didn't want to think of him, he had embarrassed her in the worst possible way.

_Concentrate, there's a hidden message there_, her subconscious shouted.

'What's so wrong about this technique?' Silva asked cautiously, trying to appear neutral. She extended a hand for Sif, she ignored it.

_Uh oh. _

'It's his technique, the whole magic that's getting him no where' Sif spat as she angrily getting up.

'One of the reasons he's on the throne' Hogun muttered.

Both Volstagg and Fandral hit him on the shoulder, Sif glared at him.

_This is interesting._

'What do you mean?' Silva asked, placing her stick on the board.

'Nothing. Hogun meant nothing' Sif said authoritvly, 'I think we best be going back to our rooms, dinner will be ready anytime now'

They all nodded and exited the arena. Silva thought that she had lost her chance of winning them over but to her surprise they treated her normally; Fandral had his arm locked with hers, Volstagg on the other side telling jokes and complaining of how little he's allowed to eat. Sif and Hogun on the other hand were stiff and solemn. They smiled when someone talked to them, other than that they were whispering to each other.

On their way to palace, they passed by the woods. It was quiet, nothing was in there but Silva noticed a sudden movement between the bushes, and she had a good idea who would be there. She excused herself from Fandral's company, saying that the laces of her boots needed to be stretched back into place. He nodded and headed with his friends. She waited for a few heartbeats then shadowed herself. She walked straight into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Silva could feel the presence of another person, she just couldn't see him. She hadn't re-appeared, still shadowed from vision. She stood as quiet as she could, slowing her breathing and strengthening her senses.

Slowly she could feel everything around her; the crush of leaves, the airway was suddenly blocked. She averted her gaze to the place where the air slowly stopped.

_Not so smart anymore._

Silva walked quietly, readying herself to pounce. She was close now; the heat of the body was recognizable. Suddenly she charged, making the invisible body grunt in response and land on the ground with a thud, Silva on top of it. She unveiled herself and let out a gasp. Silva was lying on top of the King of Asgard, his pale face close, too close that his sweet, tingling breath on her face. He looked as crisp as ever; his sleek black hair swept backwards, his armored attire fresh and crinkle-free but his eyes had a rugged thing about it. His eyes were no longer the deep emerald eyes that turned her insides into mush, they were somehow harder, tired and red. They stared right into her. She shivered in his arms.

'You shouldn't sneak up on people like that' He joked but his lips were pulled into a thin line.

She had disturbed him, he had probably been watching them.

'I'm sorry, sire' She said, barely a whisper. She aimed to get up but Loki placed his hands at her waist, pinning her to him.

'I didn't say that I disapproved' a corner of his mouth started twitching into a smile.

Silva was having trouble breathing; she had no idea of what to say. She was quiet aware of everything around her, his body, how it pressed against hers. She was going to cry with frustration.

'I..I noticed something strange with the Warriors today' she muttered.

Loki's attention zapped and he focused his intense eyes on her. 'What do you mean by strange?'

'Sif and Hogun were a little defensive when you as a topic were brought up' She was well aware of how his fingers were circling around her waist. He must stop torturing her like this.

'Hmm…I always thought of Sif as a possibility to rebel but Hogun…strange indeed' He said thoughtfully, 'What do you suppose are they trying to do?'

She quickly got off him and reeled back on her toes. 'I don't know, I'll try to find out, they were taken a back at me and they started whispering'

He straightened and sat in front of her, 'You fought well today, a true sorceress'

His fingers plucked out the twigs and leaves from her hair, he smiled sadly as he did so. Silva found herself looking at his lips, imagining what it would be like to kiss them…Why was she doing this to herself? He had rejected her and humiliated her the other day. She could feel heat creeping up her cheeks, she looked somewhere else.

'Tell me about your village' as always the question took her off guard.

'There's nothing much to be told' She murmured, shifting uncomfortably in her sitting position. 'Is there any hope for my sister?'

Loki's face softened suddenly, 'yes, you've already agreed to helping me. It's only right to help her'

'Thank you, sire' she cast her eyes downward.

'You seem to be fond of your sister' he remarked, resting his head against the tree.

'Don't let my concern fool you, neither me or my sister are fond of each other' she replied coldly, 'It's the right thing to help her, for father'

'Why don't you like her?' he was curious now, leaning towards Silva.

'She thought I was an abomination, all of my family thought so' Silva stared out into nothing, her mind into a faraway place; in the dark corners of her room with no mother, only a father and sister that were afraid of her, 'Because of my _disability_, that's what they called it'

They were silent for a second then Loki broke the silence, 'How did you feel at their reaction to your powers?'

She stared back at him, he looked sincere. He wasn't trying to make fun of her, just trying to understand her. Suddenly, she felt like she could trust him, trust him with her life.

'I felt disgraced, robbed of my own right to be a part of this family' she muttered angrily, 'My mother left my father when she found out what I really was, I knew that it was my fault but sometimes at night when my father used to come up and talk to me he would say that it was never my fault, that I was destined for greater things'

'How come he never took you to the academy to become a full-fledged sorceress?' Loki asked after much thinking, his eyes had changed suddenly; he looked at Silva with brand new eyes.

'He changed..Laena grew up with no powers. She was beautiful, strikingly independent with no powers that made her an outcast. She hated me at first, because father paid me more attention, I always treated her equally but she never liked me' hot, burning tears were threatening to fall down. She wouldn't cry infront of Loki, not again at least.

'What else?' he had edged towards her, his hand slowly placed on her knees.

She looked up at him through blurry eyes; his eyes were so soft and sweet; looking at her with such passion that she was almost crying.

'She exposed me to society for who I was truly was. I thought they would enjoy my powers, it could help with much but it was the way I was exposed that changed everything' she said quietly. Their gazes locked together, no one daring to look away.

'You attacked someone?' he asked steadily.

'I blew up one of the main towers in the village'

She concentrated on his face, there were no signs of disgust, outrage, surprise….just understanding. She hid her face between her knees, her cheeks brushing against his hands.

Loki slowly got and pulled her up infront of him. His fingers pulling her chin to look up to him. His eyes were turning her mad, the king had more power over her than he can ever imagine.

'You're truly talented; your sister is treating you this way because she's envious of your abilities' he whispered.

Silva went quiet for a second, staring up at him. 'Thank you'

'You shouldn't thank me, I've done nothing worth thanking for' he brushed a finger across her red lips and closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

'I'm only spying for you' she whispered, hearing the surprise in her voice, 'Not for Laena'

His eyes fluttered open and backed away from Silva.

'I expect you find out what happens between Sif and Hogun' he murmured, heading towards the exit, 'Fandral can be an alley'

He disappeared leaving Silva all alone contemplating what she keeps saying that makes him reject her like so.

*o*O*o*

Queen Freyja sat next to the All-Father's sleeping body. She missed him terribly, he looked so peaceful, too peaceful. It was different this time, they were not ready for this Odin-Sleep. She wasn't paying attention to any of her sons, they were troubled by all this mess; one was burdened with the throne and the Frost Giants and the other in one of the realms with no powers. But Freyja knew how Odin never did anything without thinking…he must've known what would happen.

A slap of boots on tiles pulled the queen from her thoughts. Her son, Loki walked up to her. He looked more tired and worn out more than she thought; dark shadows under his eyes, his jaws clenched in anger. He had grown over the years and she hadn't paid any attention to him. His jaw was leaner, more masculine with broad shoulders and wide-chested. Most importantly, he looked nothing like Odin.

'Hello, Mother' he murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead then sitting beside her.

'How are you, son?' She asked softly, her motherly gaze taking him in.

_I missed him._

He had been staring at Odin with a tortured expression, he averted his gaze towards her in a cold gesture, 'You know very well, I'm not'

'Loki!' she gasped, 'I've always treated you like my own, and don't you ever say that again'

He miserably nodded and looked back at Odin, 'I only wanted him to be proud of me. To be Thor's equal'

'He is proud of you!'

'How can he be proud of a _monster_?' he slurred, his eyes turning red.

'You shouldn't speak in such a way' Freyja scolded, 'Now, who is that charming girl I see with Sif every day?'

Freyja noticed how Loki flexed his jaw and clenched his fists, 'A sorceress in training'

'Are you training her?' she asked quietly

'Yes. Sif and the others are in charge of her combat training' his voice was as cold as a Frost Giant.

Freyja wanted to smack herself for thinking like that.

'She seemed to have taken a liking to you' she stated, watching her son's face lighten with intrigue. She was happy all of a sudden; she never thought she would see Loki smitten with a girl. She had seen how they both looked at each other in the dining hall.

'What do you mean?' he asked, staring at his hands.

'You very well know what I mean' she quirked an eye brow at him.

His face paled and stared up at his mum, 'No, it cant be. I'm a monster, she shouldn't'

'She's already quiet taken with you, as you with her'

'She's bewitched me, mother' he whispered hoarsely, 'But she mustn't know about me, she'll leave as soon as she finds out'

'What makes you think so? If she really loves-'

'Don't! Don't say _it_' He got up, 'What I want with her, it simply cannot happen'

He headed to the door, 'It mustn't happen'

Freyja's heart shattered into tiny pieces at the sight of her son; her powerful, self capable son's troubled state. He was really smitten with the girl, she had to talk with this girl…she had to do anything for her son.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Silva had fallen into a deep sleep, with no troubles or bad dreams. She only dreamt of emerald eyes floating into an abyss of darkness. She could still feel his arms around her, his closeness, how his fingers brushed her lips. She shivered in her sleep. Why hadn't he kissed her?...Did she _want_ him to kiss her?...Ofcourse she did! She wanted to know why he keeps rejecting her as such. His mood swings were another matter, turning Silva mad with thinking; one minute he was sweet, passionate and…understanding, the next he was cold, curt as if Silva meant nothing to him.

_You are nothing to him_, a voice whispered in her head, _He's King, you're just a spy. _

She groggily opened her eyes, to find herself staring at a golden face.

_The Queen._

Silva bolted upright, her eyes widening with surprise, 'My queen!'

'Hello, Silva' Queen Freyja's voice was calm and serene…She was beautiful.

Her golden hair was pulled in a knotted braid around her head, a pair of luminous brown eyes, brimmed with kohl stared back at her, she looked Silva over with wide eyes.

'My…you're beautiful' Freyja murmured.

Silva reddened and instinctively ran a shaky hand through her snowy hair. 'Not as beautiful as you, my lady'

The queen smiled levelly at her. Silva could find no similarities with Loki and the Queen….Her mind drifted to him again.

'My son tells me much about you, he says you're a fast learner' Freyja remarked as she headed to the wide couch.

Loki talked about her? Did he tell the queen of how much Silva disgusted him that he rejected her at every turn, how she was spying for him?

'Learner?' She asked with a slur.

'He is instructing you on becoming a sorceress?' Freyja quirked an eyebrow.

'Yes, my queen'

The queen stared at her momentarily, 'I need to speak to you, child'

Silva nodded and trotted to the seat the queen was patting with her hands.

'My son has been troubled with grave news that has been affecting his spirits' Freyja's eyes softened.

_She really loves her son,_ Silva thought.

'The Frost Giants' attack?' Silva asked.

The queen frowned, 'No, child. That's the least of his problems'

'Then what troubles the King?' Silva asked with concern, feeling herself rise with panic.

Freyja paused for a moment, letting out a tired sigh. 'What I am about to tell you is confidential, you should not by any means speak about it with anyone. Am I clear?'

'Crystal clear, my lady' Since when had Silva started keeping promises to the house of Odin?

And after that Queen Freyja told Silva the whole truth.

*o*O*o*

'It all started after the war against Johtenheim. I had just given birth to Thor while Odin was in the cold realm; it was a horrible war, much had been lost but the All-Father emerged victorious. He had paraded in the streets of Johtenheim after the slaughter had ended and had arrived at the royal temple, where he-'

'Stole the infamous Johten Casket and the snow relics' Silva finished.

'That wasn't the only thing he had stolen that day' Freyja's voice started to waver.

Silva waited politely until Freyja gathered herself and continued.

'There was a frost baby, blue complexion and blood-red eyes, at the altar left to fend for itself. Odin was a fierce warrior, but he was also a man with a kind heart…He picked up the boy, realizing that the baby could be the union between Asgard and Johtenheim. He took him under his wing and brought him home..'

Freyja stopped, eyeing Silva meaningfully. Silva knew what was coming next, she couldn't believe it; she needed to hear it with her own ears.

'I saw the baby, at first I was outraged, scared even but then I held the little boy, He started transforming into the most beautiful boy in the world; pale white skin, sleek black hair and-'

'Emerald eyes' both of them muttered at the same time.

This. Was. Not. Happening.

*o*O*o*

'Where's the frozen body?' Loki asked one of his guards as he strode through the royal quarters.

He hadn't slept all night, thinking about nothing but snow and plump, red lips. Silva's words were glued to his mind, her breath still fresh on his face.

'_I'm only spying for you…'_

Why couldn't he be a normal person? Why couldn't he be like Thor or Fandral, someone who isn't a monster, someone who could give her something other than monstrosity.

'_She's quiet taken with you…' _

His mother had to be wrong…must be wrong. He would not allow Silva to fall in love with him…like he had with her.

The realization hit him; He was in love with Silva.

She was everything he had been looking for, she understood what he was going through, they both shared the same resentment from their families and most importantly…He was drawn to her.

He would not give her what she wanted; she wouldn't want a monster. He'll do the only thing he could; that's to bring back her sister.

*o*O*o*

'Loki's a Frost Giant' Silva whispered.

She waited for the overwhelming feelings of disgust and anger fill her like always but instead she only felt understanding.

No wonder he was lonely; She understood his resentment, she understood his feelings of loneliness, abandonment, his hidden anguish. She felt herself soften at the thought of a small boy with bright emerald eyes that was always treated differently.

She suddenly understood why he had rejected her.

_He hates himself, _she thought to herself, _He thinks I'll hate him too. _

'I hope this doesn't change your feelings towards Loki' Freyja whispered uncertainly.

'Feelings?' Silva turned a scarlet red.

'I've seen the way you look at my son, it's obvious, dear'

Silva knew that she had un-explainable feelings towards Loki, but she couldn't put her finger on it but it was so much feeling.

'I assure you, my queen. This changes nothing' She replied quietly, making Freyja's face lighten with happiness.

'I was so happy when I saw my son taking a liking to you. The boy deserved a girl as beautiful and wonderful as you'

This was all too much for Silva to handle; Freyja's excitement about Silva's _feelings_, Loki's identity, and how she felt about the lost prince of Johtenheim.

*o*O*o*

Loki stood before the frozen block of ice. He stared down at the body, she could see faint blue eyes, just like Silva's eyes.

_Focus and stop thinking about her, _he scolded himself.

He placed his hands ontop of the ice and called for all the heat of his body. He could feel the fire channeling through his veins, travelling all the way to his finger tips to sink into the ice, melting it down. He kept on channeling much energy until he grew weary and tired. He was almost there; he could see Laena's fingers twitch slightly.

Suddenly he had a bright idea. He called one of the guards to fetch Silva. He'll give her the satisfaction of bringing back her sister.

*o*O*o*

A few minutes passed until Silva finally walked through the doors, looking exceptionally beautiful this morning. Her snowy hair was secured tightly into a bun, her fighting attire crisp and she smelled wonderful, her lower lip slightly pouting. She smiled at him shyly as soon as their eyes met. He had a hard time breathing; he quickly chugged down the cup of nectar and bowed deeply.

'Good morning, Silva'

She curtsied and glanced sideways at the twitching corpse, 'She's alive?'

He nodded and took her hand, guiding her to Laena. 'I've been working on her all morning but its quiet hard to channel so much energy all at once'

She pressed her side to him, the electricity pulling him harder to her. 'Thank you' she whispered.

'Don't thank me yet. You'll bring her back yourself' He chimed.

She glanced up at him, 'I cant-'

'Yes, you can. Just do as I tell you' he took both of he hands and placed them over the small layer of ice. He stood behind her, pressing his palms over hers.

'Now try to call all the heat in your body and channel it to your sister' he leaned down and whispered in her ears tauntingly.

She shivered and managed a drowsy nod. He smiled at how affected she was by him.

_Stop being so smug, you idiot. _

He shook his head as he slowly felt the heat in her body boil in her. He started to do the same, both their energies met at their palms. Loki could feel their hands cradling the heat in each other's hands.

'Now, push the heat downwards. There's going to be a barrier, try to push against it' he instructed her as she nodded.

He could see the determined expression on her face, reflected on the ice. He really loved her.

'It's working!' Silva's musical voice filled the room with excitement, 'I can see her breathing, the ice is melting!'

Loki smiled at her and pushed more heat into Laena until the brown haired girl gasped for air, flailing her arms around her.

'Laena!' Silva shrieked holding her sister with gleeful excitement.

Loki felt a swell of pride at how he made Silva smile so happily. He took a few step backwards and watched the two sisters unite. He frowned when Silva threw her arms around Laena and Laena stared at her sister in horror.

'Get off me!' she shouted fearfully.

Silva's face cracked for a moment, making Loki want to smack Laena's haughty face.

'You're alive, Laena. You should thank your sister for that' Loki advised coldly.

Laena stared at him with wide eyes then stared at Silva. 'Thank you, sister' She hugged Silva back, but Loki could see the hurt in Silva's face.

The same hurt he felt when Odin favored Thor in one of his missions. He wanted to hold her, to tell her that she meant something to him, that he never wanted to lose her.

'I'll leave you both to catch up on what has happened' He bowed down to Silva, 'Lady Silva'

She nodded in acknowledgment, her eyes twinkling with something he had never seen before. He deliberately ignored Laena and headed to the double-doors.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

'How am I still alive?' Laena mumbled as she lay sprawled in Silva's bed, her arm over her eyes.

'I brought you back' Silva replied irritably, she had answered the question several times as Laena was carried to Silva's room.

After being brought back from her frozen state, Laena was the same haughty, demanding sister that Silva always knew. She had demanded to be carried to Silva's room, complaining that she could hardly move. Silva knew quiet well that her sister was as healthy as a horse but she played along; asking one of the guards to carry Laena. He was persistent at first, shrugging off Silva because of her previous "encounter" with the royal guards but as soon as he saw Laena sitting helplessly on the ground, batting her lashes at him, he was more than welcome to carry her. Silva felt as if she was back home, just a shadow in the brightness of Laena's power and beauty.

'Who was that man?' Laena pulled Silva from her miserable thoughts.

'King Loki' She tried not to turn red at the thought of him, she could still feel him pressed up against her back…

'The king!' Laena gasped, tossing all the bed sheets off her and glaring at her sister, 'And you were not decent enough to introduce us! What is wrong with your manners?'

'Are you really going to scold me about my manners?' Silva was growing angry, something she never experienced with Laena's irritation.

'Well, yes. You're always too engulfed in your magic books to learn proper manners and social conducts' Laena got out of bed and headed to the dressing table to start brushing her hair…with Silva's hair brush.

Silva stomped to the ante-chamber and rid herself from her armored clothes and settled for a white gown and headed back to the room where Laena had already decorated her mass of brown hair with ribbons and pins.

'Where do you think you're going?' Silva asked as she stood next to her sister.

'You're taking me to see the king, now' It sounded like an order to Silva but she will not do as Laena wants.

Laena stood up and stared at Silva distastefully, 'Not with that plain dress, I hope. We're not commoners, you know. You're a chief's daughter'

'Do you even know if Father survived or not?' Silva glared.

'No, but you said it yourself; the king had sent search parties for the survivors' Laena turned red slightly then regained repose.

'Now will we please go to the king?' she wailed, stomping her foot…_Just like a child._

'No' Silva murmured quietly.

'No? what do you mean?' Laena glared back at her.

'You claimed you were tired, maybe you should rest and maybe at dinner I'll introduce you to the king'

And with that Silva exited the room; trying to calm the unusual rage she was feeling at how her sister never treated her as her equal.

'_Your sister is treating you this way because she's envious of your abilities…'_

Was Loki right? Is Laena really jealous of her powers? She can't be…she saw how much Silva was being an outcast because of them…No; she just simply wasn't fond of Silva.

*o*O*o*

Sif had been puzzled with what to do with Silva. She liked the girl..but she's an elemental, a sorceress even. It didn't scare Sif, it only made her suspicious of why Loki would take her under his wing as such; She had heard rumors around the palace of how Silva was his apprentice. She wanted to trust her. She could help bring Thor back.

Thor…

Sif would not fall into that pit of emotions again. She missed Thor's company, that was all she had to admit.

_Are you sure?, _a voice taunted.

Sif shut her eyes and relaxed in her chair in one of the Warriors Three chambers. Volstagg was silently munching on a piece of lamb he had snuck out of the kitchens, Fandral sat with a scroll in his hands, every once in a while staring with longing at the door. Hogun was staring out the window then he felt eyes on him, he turned his head toward Sif and quirked an eyebrow.

They needed to discuss Thor, he had to come back.

Sif got up and sat next to Hogun, never breaking eye contact. 'Thor must comeback'

Hogun casually turned to stare at the rest of the Warriors Three then stared back at Sif, 'What do you suggest we do?'

Sif felt overly excited; finally someone will agree to help her. 'We cannot sneak past Hemidal; he serves Loki and he'll know we're up to something…so the only way is to create a disappearance incantation'

Hogun stared at her as if she was dull-minded, 'We're not sorcerers, and how are we going to create a spell?'

'It's not us who will be creating the spell..' She started eyeing Hogun meaningfully but he shot her down with a curt shaking of his head.

'No, she's not to be trusted!'

'She can! I promise you…Neither you or I are going to ask this favor, I have someone else in mind' Sif grinned as she glanced behind Hogun.

He peered at Fandral's inclined head, staring at his book. Almost on time, he looked up at the door.

Waiting for Silva.

Hogun stared back at Sif, 'And they call Loki the God of Mischief'

'I'm only thinking as such to bring our friend back' She explained, trying to stop herself from smiling.

'Fine, do what you want. I've got your back, Sif' Hogun nodded and headed to get a drink.

'Sif!' Fandral called, craning his head to stare at her, 'Do you know where Silva is today? She said she'll be joining us last night'

Sif smiled; _this is going to be too easy. _

'I don't know, Fandral. She'll be here, don't worry' She relaxed in her seat, Thor will be back home in no time. 'In the mean time, I've got something to discuss with you'

*o*O*o*

Loki had drained all his energy on helping Silva's sister. Never before had he extracted so much energy from himself to give it to someone. He had done it all for Silva.

_Silva…_

This woman was turning him mad. He was too tired to fight the thoughts that he keeps away; holding her tight, brushing his fingers across her knuckles, the taste of her red lips…

'Your highness?' The herald's voice pulled him from his fantasy.

He had been lounging on the couch in the ante-chamber of his rooms, he quickly straightened, 'What is it?'

The herald tensed at the coldness of Loki's voice but answered anyway, 'The Lady Silva requests to see you, shall I escort her to throne room?'

Loki felt a jolt in his body; Silva?...outside his door, this instant?

'No, Let her in' He ordered curtly.

The Herald disappeared and came back with a shimmering Lady Silva. The herald nodded at Loki and headed towards the door.

They were alone. _Damn. _

Loki stared at Silva. She had braided her hair, her shapely body clad in a simple white gown. She still looked amazing.

'How's your sister?' He asked quietly, pointing to the arm-chair.

She sat down before him, gazing back at him. They went silent for a minute, just staring at each other. Silva turned a brilliant color of red when Loki's gaze turned too intense.

'Laena's…herself' Silva replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

'Does she need anything? Do you need anything?' Loki edged forward, his actions quicker than his deranged brain screaming for him to back down and turn cold.

' I didn't come here to ask for something' She heaved out a shaky breath and got up, 'I only came to thank you for your help'

'You shouldn't thank me' He followed her to the brazier.

She looked up at him expectantly, her bewitching eyes staring right into him. 'You deserve it. No one has been as kind to me as you were today'

Loki felt himself stuck in his web of emotions, caught into the deepness of her gaze, the pierce of her lips.

'I have no possible way of repaying you for your help..' She trailed off and took a step towards him, staring at him with a look he knew too well.

This time Loki didn't take a step back but stayed put as Silva was almost pressed up against him. Their eyes locked in an ever-lasting gaze into each other, Loki kept his hands to his sides, still shocked at how close she was. He inhaled her scent and felt himself being thrown into one of his dreams, this couldn't be happening.

He felt Silva's shaky fingers on his cheek, pulling him to her. Her lips slightly parted; her sweet, intoxicating breath on his skin.

_Back off!, _his subconscious shouted and surprisingly, Loki ignored the voice.

He leaned down,his right hand reached to the nape of her neck, pushing her braid away and slowly pulling her lips to him. And their lips met. Her lips felt so soft and sweet to him, moving sensuously with his. Silva deepened the kiss, pressing herself against him. Loki's free hand landed on her waist, quickly pulling her to him; he wanted every inch of her.

They finally let go, both of them gasping for air. Loki rested his forehead against her. Everything was so quiet, only the sound of their ragged breathing and the crackling wood in the brazier.

'Thank you' he whispered between stolen breaths.

She hid her face into his chest as he held her close. Her nearness felt so right to him, so reassuring. It made him forget all the horrible things he had done…

_You did these things because you're a monster, _a voice whispered in his mind, _she doesn't know what you really are. _

Loki felt a sudden sorrow fill his aching body. Would Silva have kissed him so passionately as such if she knew his true identity?

_Ofcourse not, you idiot. _

He slowly pulled away, letting his fingers brush over her flushed skin, 'You should go look after your sister. She might need you' He whispered.

'As you wish, my king' She replied softly, avoiding his gaze.

Loki smiled at her sadly, she was too perfect, too pure to be meddling with someone as dark and disheveled as him.

'You've done well today, my lady' he cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

She turned bright red, her blue eyes milky and warm. She nodded steadily and quietly headed to the door.

He watched her go, his heart squirming with delight…and longing.

*o*O*o*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

'I cannot do that, Sif' Fandral murmured as The Warriors Three were huddled on their table in the dining hall.

Sif had been trying to convince him for almost an entire hour to persuade Silva to help them but he would not listen to the pleading in her words.

'You wouldn't be using her! She obviously fancies you, you could just ask for her help' Sif edged closer to him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, 'Silva fancies me? You must be mad, Sif'

'Why would I lie? I've seen how interested she looks when you talk to her'

Sif really hoped that he'll agree. It was the only possible way.

He sat quietly for a minute, staring at Sif through narrowed eyes. 'I'll try'

Sif almost squealed like a little girl, 'Thank you, Fandral. You'll be doing Thor a great favor'

He nodded curtly and concentrated on eating his food. The hall was filled now; everyone was stationed in their places.

_Except Loki_, Sif thought bitterly as she peered up at Loki who looked like he owned the place; his eyes scanning the hall like a hawk, his fingers brushing his lips.

Sif tried to look anywhere else but at Loki, seeing him angered her…and made her miss Thor. The plan had to work; it was the only way to sneak past Hemidal.

Where was Silva, anyway?

'Hello, everyone'

Sif craned her neck to Fandral's side to find a flushed Silva standing in a grey combat attire. She was standing behind a brown haired girl with a colorful robes, and ribbons in her hair. Not what Sif liked.

'Silva!' Fandral bellowed, standing up to bowing then pulling her next to him. 'You had me worried! I kept wondering where you've gone today'

'Not too bored from us, are you Silva?' Volstagg joked with a stuffed mouth.

Silva chuckled at Volstagg then her expression turned dark all of a sudden, 'I was only welcoming my sister to the palace; please welcome Lady Laena'

Sif could see that Laena was not approving of her sister's companions, she curtsied with a distasteful look on her face. Sif couldn't help herself but laugh.

'I think your sister prefers other company, Silva' She whispered to Silva from across the table.

Silva rolled her eyes and nodded, 'Excuse me, I'll have to introduce her to some interesting people'

'You don't find us interesting, Silva?' Fandral asked as he held her hand.

'Ofcourse I find you interesting, Fandral. Maybe not Volstagg with his eating but you're fascinating even with your stories' she smiled sweetly, her face flushed and headed to the table with the palace beauties, Laena trailing behind her.

'See, I've told you!' Sif elbowed Fandral in the ribs playfully. He looked completely disheveled, staring at the piece of meat before him.

'Hey, Fandral. Are you going to eat this?' Volstagg asked even though he already placed the meat on his plate.

Fandral stared after Silva, as she curtsied to the ladies on the table and introduced her sister, who gladly took a seat next to one of them dull-headed women.

'She blushed when I held her hand' Fandral murmured quietly only for Sif to listen.

She smiled at him and patted him on the back tenderly. She relaxed back in her seat, staring around the room with a contented smile. Her eyes rested on Loki who was staring at Silva as she chattered with an expression she had never seen before on the dark prince.

*o*O*o*

Silva had felt Loki's eyes on her all evening; when she first stepped into the hall, as she was sitting with the Warriors Three and Sif. She was supposed to go uncomfortable under his stare, but instead she would slyly meet his, a mischievous glint her eyes. The corners of his mouth would twitch into a smile that made Silva's heart flutter.

He had kissed her. He had kissed Silva the sorceress.

She never felt this wonderful feeling in a very long time. Ever since her mother had abandoned her she thought that she would never experience love or someone caring for her.

_I love him_, she realized with a small smile that only she could understand.

She waited for the voice in her head to scream in outrage, but nothing happened. Her subconscious was fine with falling in love with Loki, The lost prince of Johtenheim.

She was glad that she had attempted to kiss Loki; otherwise he would never have kissed her…but then what? What's the future of someone who's yearning to kiss the king.

_Think of your village, _the voice returned, _It needs to be re-constructed. You have to take your father's place. _

Silva felt irritated, Father was not dead. He couldn't be dead.

_Leave me alone. Stop talking to me. _

_You're talking to yourself, sweetie._ The voice replied.

_Great! Already I've gone mad. _

Silva stared at Laena who was chattering merrily with the Ladies. This was where she belonged, making great conversations with great people.

'Silva?'

'Yes, Fandral?' She turned her head towards him.

He stared at the rest of the table then smiled at her again, 'We were heading to the lake tomorrow, would you like to come with us?'

Could this be it? Would they finally reveal something tomorrow to help Loki? She really wanted to rid herself of this entire spying business.

She found herself staring up at Loki, his eyes boring into hers. She turned a scarlet red then quickly averted her gaze to Fandral whose hand was reaching out to cup hers.

"_Fandral could be an ally…"_

She hated using people, but if Fandral thought that she liked him, he might confide in her. She smiled up sheepishly at Fandral, 'Ofcourse, I would like. I was thinking of a little horse-back riding too, what do you think Sif?'

Sif was smiling with satisfaction, 'I think that's a brilliant idea!'

'Will there be food?' Volstagg asked with much concern.

'Yes, Volstagg' they all muttered with annoyance, then gave in to their laughter.

Fandral's hand had not let go of Silva's hand which made her slightly uncomfortable, maybe she had over done it?

He smiled at her smugly and picked up his cup, bringing it to his lips. Suddenly small little serpents started sliding out of the cup.

'What the?' He shouted in alarm and tossed the cup on the ground.

Sif and Hogun jumped up from their seat, their expression guarded. Silva on the other hand, caught Loki grinning slyly, his eyes twinkling with mischief. She found herself chuckling uncontrollably while she dismissed the snakes with her magic.

Fandral turned red and stared at her, 'How are you laughing?'

'She's laughing at your girly squeal, Fandral' Sif said as she relaxed in her seat and grinned herself. Hogun smiled slightly as he took a seat himself.

'It's just a little fun, really' Silva patted Fandral's back.

He glared at Sif.

'That was you Silva?' Sif asked after calming herself.

'No' Silva replied, as she brushed the tears from her laughing face.

Everyone's gaze hardened and darted to Loki from across the room. He was smiling with contempt at them. He nodded his head to Hogun then his intense gaze landed on Silva, which made her smile slightly.

'Oh the nerve of him! If only Thor was here!' Sif said hotly.

'Sif' Hogun murmured cautiously. Silva could see him stare at her then look at Sif meaningfully.

He didn't trust her.

*o*O*o*

'Will you please take me to see the king now?' Laena nagged as Silva took her to her room.

'It's too late, he has more important things to deal with' Silva muttered

'You seem to know my schedule quiet well, Lady Silva' A deep voice that made her shiver came from behind them.

Loki.

Silva shuddered as she turned around to find the King in his silver armor and horned helmet stalk towards them.

Silva and her sister curtsied and straightened. 'I cant pretend to know but I didn't want us to disturb you'

'You never disturb me, My lady' Loki replied calmly, His warm, emerald eyes on her.

She remembered his hot, hungry lips on her and turned a brilliant red, her breathing turning ragged. She was slowly aware of Laena staring at both of them with a skeptical expression.

'My sister wished to speak to you' Silva murmured, casting her eyes downward and took a step back.

Loki's gaze darkened and stared at Laena, 'Yes?'

Laena was not affected by his gruffness, 'I wanted to thank you, sire.'

Loki just stared at her.

'What will happen to us now?' Laena asked, her eyes glancing back and forth between us.

'You will be staying here'

'What about our village, what about Father?' Silva interjected.

Loki's face paled a bit, 'Do you wish to leave?'

'No!' She replied quickly, too quickly.

'I've sent search parties but they've found nothing yet. I wont stop the search until you want me to' His deep words wrapping around her.

She nodded awkwardly, 'Thank you'

'We're off to our rooms now, good night sire' Laena said coldly as she took Silva's hand guiding her to her room.

'I've given each of you separate chambers' Loki murmured, 'Please allow me to escort Lady Silva to her new room'

Silva froze in her place, she glanced at Laena's red-angry face. She could feel Loki behind her, she turned around to find his outstretched hand. She nodded at Laena and took the outstretched hand.

*o*O*o*

Silva found herself being pulled out of the royal quarters and taken to Loki's chambers.

'May I ask where are you taking me?' Silva asked quietly, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

'To your chambers' Loki said simply, 'Why are you smiling?'

'I honestly don't know' She whispered. 'Nice trick back there'

Loki gave her a side-long glance with a smug smile, 'What trick?'

'Oh the snakes, sire' She chuckled, 'I found it quite childish, primitive even'

'Primitive?' He feigned outrage, which made her chuckle even more, 'says the girl who was laughing so hard at the trick. I, myself, found it priceless'

They stopped infront of large, golden double doors, a few steps away from Loki's own chambers.

Silva couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as she stepped into the rooms, it was enormous with two ante-chambers and a private bath, Lavish furniture, a large burning brazier.

She turned towards Loki who was staring at her with a hooded expression, 'This is too much'

'Not at all' he whispered softly. 'You're risking everything for me, it's the least I could do'

They stood in silence until he broke the silence with a smirk, 'I never thought I would say this to a girl but you look quite beautiful in armor'

She laughed so hard then slowly realized that he called her beautiful. She felt like drifting into his arms, his breath on her face, his long fingers brushing her skin. How come he has this much control over her?

His expression suddenly change, his eyes burned and his smile faded. He crossed the room to her and quickly pulled her to him, planting kisses all over her face, her neck and down her throat, then finally resting on her lips were he kissed her deeply, passionately like no one had ever before.

'I said Fandral's an ally. I did not suggest him as a possible love interest' He muttered as he pressed his lips against Silva's.

Silva chuckled and slowly brushed her tongue over his lower lip, 'Its only acting'

They pulled away, with a shocked expression on Loki's face. He brushed a finger over the spot her tongue had touched. The gesture made Silva shudder and let out a shaky breath.

'You should go to sleep' he murmured as he pulled her to him again.

They stared at each other for a second, 'They invited me to go to the lake with them'

Loki narrowed his gaze, 'Is it necessary?'

_Jealous are we?_, Silva smiled up at him.

' I believe that they're finally about to confide in me'

Loki nodded, his eyes falling on her lips again. He backed away slowly until he reached the door. His expression sorrowful.

'We'll speak after your return from the lake' He looked cold all of a sudden, his voice gruff. 'Good night, my lady'

He disappeared, leaving Silva wondering what she did to make him run away so quick.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

You are a monster.

Loki kept telling himself that night as he lay in bed. He lay still in bed, unable to sleep, his emerald eyes glued to the dark ceiling. He only wished for the ceiling to come tumbling over him.

How could he be so foolish as to fall in love with a sweet, innocent, pure girl like Silva? His true nature doesn't love, and doesn't receive love and its warmth. His kind are cruel, heartless souls built on only one thing; Destruction. And here he was, destructing this snow-beauty; turning her from a normal elemental to a spying sorceress. He felt like a monster; and not just because he's a frost giant but because of all the horrible things he had done; ruining Thor's coronation, letting Frost giants in. He had to do these things, he had to protect the kingdom from Thor's irrationality. Loki was the reason the All-Father's in his Odin-Sleep… He was an outsider in this realm, never really fitting in. The signs of him being different were always there, he was too thick-headed to realize; in winter when everyone felt so cold boned, he would be feeling normal as if he belonged in the cold his whole life. Loki had lived in Thor's shadow, no one finding his powers worthy of the throne. All of the negligence and loneliness turned him cold to the core, made him embrace the beast within.

And then Silva arrived, taking away all of his gruffness and turning him soft, he began to second guess his judgment. She understood Loki like no one ever did; Silva knew what it's like to be the neglected child. Silva was spying for him without forcing her.

Loki loved her so much that it hurt.

If she ever found out what he had done to ascend the throne…the worst thing she could do is leave him and that he could not bear, or worse if she found out his true identity; An image of her bright eyes widening with horror, her beautiful red lips letting out a strangled scream. He groaned and tried to go to sleep; throwing his arm over his eyes.

*o*O*o*

_Silva lay comfortably in Loki's arms, her soft cheeks on his bare chest, her fingers playfully playing with his chest. She felt so right in his arms. He tightened his hold around her. _

'_Silva?' He whispered softly in her ear as he twirled her soft white curls with his fingers. _

'_Hmm?' she purred, looking up at him. _

'_Do you love me?' _

_She smiled, edged towards him and planted a kiss on his chest, 'I love you' _

_Loki let out a sigh and straightened, 'I have something to show you' _

_She sat on her knees infront of him, her expression curious. _

_He stared at her hesitantly then slowly started transforming into the ice cold giant he had been trying to ignore. Surely Silva would understand, she would not shun him. _

_Silva's eyes widened, taking him in before scrambling off the bed as she screamed, she tripped and fell to the ground. _

'_Go away!' She dragged herself to the other end of the room. _

_Loki felt lost, his heart breaking into little pieces. 'Silva, please listen' _

_He started towards her limping body but she held up her hand, 'Don't touch me' she shrieked, 'You're a monster!' _

_Loki stopped in his tracks, feeling a shivering, cold hatred swallow him up. He looked down at her. _

'_I thought you understood me!' He shouted, barely recognizing his cold voice, 'I loved you!' _

'_How can I love a monster that destroyed my village?' She spat out, her blue eyes burning with anger…and disgust. _

_Without another hesitation, Loki slowly started to freeze the only girl he had ever loved. He stood over her lifeless, frozen body. Her pitiless blue eyes staring back at him with horror. _

You are a monster.

Loki woke up with a start, gasping for air, sweat trickling down his dark eyebrows. His dream…terrified him.

He cannot be with Silva.

_**Sorry guys for the short chapter, I just find it ridiculously annoying. I just need to sort this thing out and maybe tomorrow I'll have a much better chapter for you folks. Again, sorry for the crappy chapter.**_


End file.
